Alice Fairytales
by k-003
Summary: In a place where magic, prince and princess can be found, what will their fairytales be? (MXN and HXR)
1. The Start

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a princess who was cheerful and energetic. She had a loving father and a gentle mother. The King and Queen were popular among their people. The country flourished under their guide. All was well for the family until that fateful day.<p>

It was a stormy evening and two people in black cloak stopped at the gate of the castle. They begged for a place to stay for the night as they had come a long way to this kingdom and were tired. When the gentle Queen heard of this, she warmly welcomes them into the castle. But, unbeknownst to them, this was a bad decision, a very bad decision.

When the night came, something bad happened and it changed the fate of both the kingdom and the princess forever. The two cloaked people were, in fact, dark magicians that were feared even by their own kind. They had a strong desire for power, so they thought of a plan. They decided to make use of the trusting and gullible nature of the royal family as well as their own dark magic. After that fateful night, the royal couple was never to be seen again. As for the princess, she was being locked up in a tower, never to see the outside world or the sky. The dark magicians took over the country. Thus, the once joyful country became shrouded with misery and darkness.

The princess grew up inside the tower with no one to talk to except her childhood friend, the daughter of the prime minister, who was being locked up with her.

On the other side of the land, in Fire Kingdom, the royal prince was summoned by his parents who gave him a mission.

The intertwining fate of these two people leads to the start of this story…

* * *

><p>"Mikan, have you finished the work I gave you?" Hotaru, standing in front of me, crossed her arms and asked me.<p>

"Eh… You see I'm finishing this eh… book," I randomly picked up a book from the floor, "so… not yet."

"So… you are reading Integrated Engineering now?"

I read the title of the book I was holding, seemed like I picked up the wrong one. "I don't know how to do it," I admitted. There was no point in denying it anymore. "Why do I need to do it anyway? I will stay here forever."

"As an idiot? I will never allow this as long as I'm alive. Besides, we may get out someday. Who knows?" Hotaru shrugged.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be stuck here. Forever."

"Stop. They need me as a hostage to force my father to work. I will be kept as a prisoner anyway. What is it that you don't understand?" she gestured at my homework.

Hotaru, my childhood friend, was a genius. She always said she could invent something to get us out of this tower as long as we had the materials. Unfortunately, Kuonji and Luna wouldn't have made this mistake. We had only a small panel at the base of the tower for trays of food, books requested by Hotaru and basic necessities to be pushed in each day. There wasn't even a window, just a slit at the top. I missed the sky. I missed my family. I didn't even know if they were still alive or not. I woke up being locked up in this tower with Hotaru years before and was told that I would never see the sky again and that the kingdom no longer belonged to my family.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, do you hear me? This is very important," asked Queen Kaoru.<p>

"Yeah, of course. I have to save that stupid princess."

"Not the stupid princess, your fiancée, my best friend's daughter."

"Then why do you wait till now to save her?"

Queen Kaoru rubbed her temples, "The prophecy, my son. Don't you think I want to save her the moment I heard the news? We have to wait till the right moment. Now is the right moment to remove those two people from this land forever. You know what to do?"

"I never know I have a fiancée. Where does that come from?"

"That's a promise made before you were both born. So, now go out and save her."

"You want to kick your son out of his own kingdom?"

"Not yours, mine. Not yet yours. Not for a long time," the Queen smirked and her red eyes twinkled with amusement. "What you need to do now is to save her and bring her back. I will tell you what to do after that. Now do what I told you. You may bring some help if you want."

"No, I can do that myself." The prince walked confidently out of the throne room and towards his fate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tell me what you think! I would be really happy if there are reviews. <strong>


	2. Rapunzel

**Thank you miss mikan, StarElsie , rfghjy and Krusette for your reviews. As well as those who follow and Favorited the story!**

**Someone asks how old they are. Their age will be revealed later in the story, but they are a bit older that they are in the manga.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The prince thus started his journey to rescue the princess of the nearby kingdom. On his way to the palace he began to notice the abnormality of this kingdom. The sky was forever shrouded by dark clouds, like it was going to rain anytime. People always walked with their heads down.<p>

After several days, the prince finally reached the castle. The castle was dark and menacing, nothing like the castle in his kingdom. A tower loomed at the far side of the castle ground and the prince knew that that was his destination.

* * *

><p>"I don't know!" I cried. "Please, Hotaru, please. Let me take a break. My mind seems like it's going to burst!"<p>

"This is a very simple question! You are really an idiot. It's a miracle I'm not infected by your idiocy after living with you in such proximity for such a long time. Fine, you may have your break. That's enough for today." She sighed and walked away towards the panel. "Hey, guess what we will have for dinner today?"

"Corn porridge again?" I said, knowing this would be the answer if Hotaru asked in such a dreaded tone.

"We will definitely die someday of malnutrition," she said, carrying the tray with the bowls of dreaded porridge.

"I miss the desserts we had after dinner. The strawberry cakes, ice-cream and mother's famous cookies," I counted dreamily. "What do you miss?"

"Foie gras," she answered with no hesitation.

"Right… Anyway let's start eating. What should we do after dinner?"

"Sleep. You wouldn't possibly want to have a round of chess with me since I always wi… wait what's this?"

"What?"

Hotaru picked up a piece of paper tucked under the bowls of porridge. She scanned through the note and froze.

"What is it? Hotaru?"

She shot me glance and then at the note again.

"Mikan, do you know someone from the Fire Kingdom?"

"No, why? Wait… mother said once that Queen Kaoru was her best friend."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure. Mother said she met the Queen, the then princess, at the ball she met Father. What is that?"

"A price Natsume from Fire Kingdom said he was going to save us… tonight. Do you think this is true? If someone is going to save us, why now, not when we were first being locked up?"

"But surely it's not a trick, why will Kuonji or Luna do that?"

"I think they will not do something like that normally unless something has changed and they want to kill us."

"Why now? They can kill us anytime. Maybe this prince really wants to rescue us. We can go out! We can see the sky!"

"Don't get your hope up. Don't you remember? They are black magicians."

"One can dream."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to prepare. If something isn't right, we will not follow him."

"OK."

"The note here says he will be here to rescue us after midnight. We have to pack our stuff."

"How can he get us out of this tower? There isn't a door or a window. I can't squeeze through that panel!"

"No one expects you to do so, idiot. Let's pack our stuff, though I don't think we have much." Hotaru looked around. "Don't pack heavy stuff, just necessities."

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" I whispered.<p>

"For the hundredth times, it is just past midnight. Can't you wait patiently and quietly?"

Hotaru seemed annoyed, so I kept my mouth shut. We were huddling with our luggage before the panel at the base of the tower.

"Do you hear it?" Hotaru mouthed.

"What?" I mouthed back. Then I heard it, a shuffling sound. A knock on the panel.

"Hey, the princess in there? I'm Natsume, prince of the Fire Kingdom."

"Ye…" Hotaru stifled my attempt to speak with her hands and shook her head.

"Yes. I am here. Are you going to rescue me?" she asked.

"Move away from this hole."

As soon as we step away from the panel, the panel and the walls near it were blasted off, forming a hole. A shadowy shape stood amid the smoke.

"Come now. We don't have much time," he said bluntly and turned around.

Hotaru grabbed my hand and together we ran out of the prison and towards the shadowy prince.

* * *

><p>We followed the price into the forest next to the tower. Once we had gone deep into the forest. The prince turned around and examined us.<p>

"Who is the princess? Why are there two people in that tower?"

I glanced at Hotaru and she said, "Are you really going to rescue us? Not into another trap?"

"What can you do now even if it's a trap? You can't run away from me," he stared at us and then said, "No, this is not a trap. This is an order from my mother."

"How can we be sure that you are really a prince?" Hotaru responded.

Just then the moon shone through the trees and I saw his eyes, as red as rubies. Something came to me and I cried, "He is the prince! Mother once said Queen Kaoru had eyes as red as rubies and they are hereditary. The royal family has them."

Hotaru judged the prince for a while and said, "We will trust you for now. Where should we go next? What did you do to the guards? Why aren't they chasing us?"

"A little explosion in the north wing," the prince said with a shrug. "They need help there, so only one soldier was left at the tower since it's not as if someone is going to escape."

The north wing, that's far away from the tower and where we once lived in.

"So, I don't think they will hear the explosion at the tower just now with the commotion over there. But, it'll just be a matter of time. We must get away from here," Hotaru analyzed.

"There are two horses just out of the forest. You two know how to ride, right?" the prince turned around and started walking away briskly.

"Yes, of course," Hotaru said confidently and pulled me with her.

"Eh… No, I… don't."

Hotaru and the prince turned around and raised their eyebrows.

"Really. You already can't do well academically and now not even riding. You really are an idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"Mother and Father never ask me to lear…" I stopped and looked away from the prince's piercing stare.

"We will deal with that later. We have to reach the horses first."

Why did I have a very bad feeling?

* * *

><p>A new chapter in this fairytale thus began with the princess, to her horror, being forcefully pulled onto the gigantic horse and together they (with the prime minister's daughter) galloped towards the Fire Kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'd be really happy to hear from you. What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	3. Tale of Alice Land

**Thank you for your reviews and comments as well as following this story. Here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p>When the princess reached the Fire Kingdom, she met her future mother-in-law and learnt something that may just be the solution to her problems…<p>

* * *

><p>"I have sores all ove…ah!" I complained just as the prince threw me rudely off his horse and onto the ground. "Is that how you treat a lady? I may have bone fracture."<p>

"You don't look like a lady to me, just a scrawny maid. It's already an honor that you could ride with me and my horse." He patted his horse gently.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru asked, sticking out her hand and pulled me up. "Nothing is broken, right?"

"No." I shook my head. "That prince is so rude, nothing like my father. I'm sure he can't be a good king." I stuck out my tongue at the prince, who was still speaking to his horse.

"I can hear and see what you're doing. Of course, I'm nothing like your father. Your father is simply a commoner or even a servant. I'm the royal prince."

I was feeling more and more annoyed. How dare he insult my father, the great ruler of Yukihira Kingdom. Every citizen loved him.

"My father isn't a commoner!" I yelled. "He is…"

"Oh, Mikan! You are so skinny! Didn't they feed you?"

I was then pulled into an embrace by a woman.

"You look just like Yuka. You must be tired. Welcome to the Fire Kingdom. I will prepare you a banquet, what do you want to eat?"

"Eh… Who…" I asked confusingly. The woman in front of me was stunning, with a sense of authority and power. Then I saw her eyes, as red as rubies just like the prince. "Queen Kaoru… mother's…"

"That's right. I'm your mother's best friend. Come on." She squeezed my arm, the place where one of my many bruises was.

"Ouch." I cringed.

"What happened?"

"You must have hurt yourself when the prince threw you down from his huge horse," Hotaru said and smirked at the prince.

"Natsume, what have you done to your fiancée!"

"Wait, she is the princess? Not her?" He pointed at Hotaru. "I heard her answering me inside the tower."

"Well, who knows if you might actually want to hurt Mikan, the princess," she shrugged. "It seems like you misunderstood." She smiled.

"Natsume," Queen Kaoru stared at Natsume with murder in her eyes and smiled evilly, "I will deal with you after they settle down." She then turned to Hotaru, "You must be the prime minister's daughter, Hotaru."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Hotaru made an impeccable curtsy.

"You two must have suffered through a lot. Mikan, you still haven't told me what you want to eat."

"Oh, your Highness, the princess just told me yesterday that she missed the cakes and ice-cream, as well as foie gras. Actually, foie gras especially." Hotaru said with a look of evilness.

"Really, both of you go freshen up. Natsume prepare a banquet for your fiancée, ask the kitchen to make a dish with foie gras." She flicked her hands and two servants appeared. "Just follow them, my dear. I still have work to do. See you later." The Queen walked away as quickly as she had come.

We were then ushered by the servants into the castle.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I feel so good. It seems like I haven't taken a bath for eternity and the dress. It's no longer that old one." I jumped and twirled happily.<p>

"True," answered Hotaru touching her dress. She seemed to be in a very good mood.

"This way, princess," gestured the servant and ushered us into a huge dining room.

"Oh, you both look really nice. Come." Queen Kaoru beckoned us to sit with her.

After we have sit down at the table, I noticed there were, aside from the prince, two other people at the table, a man and a pretty girl, but there was something strange about the girl.

"Let me introduce them to you. This is my husband, King of Fire Kingdom, and my daughter, Aoi."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Mikan," the King said.

He seemed really nice, unlike his son.

"Princess Mikan? My future sister! Oh, brother, is she pretty?"

"She is very ugly and she is not your future sister, Aoi."

"Hey, I'm not ugly!"

"I'm sorry princess, excuse me," Aoi said and put her hands on my face.

"She is cute, brother! Don't listen to him, Princess Mikan. He is just shy."

"Who is shy?" Natsume replied with venom.

"Stop that, brother. You will scare her away. She is your future wife."

"Wait, you lost me there. What wife?" I asked.

"Idiot. Didn't you hear what Queen Kaoru said? You are the prince's fiancée. She said that more than twice already." Hotaur said, her eyes sparkled at the sight of foie gras.

"What! When did that happen?"

"That's a promise made before we were both born, according to the Queen." Natsume eyed me with despise.

"That's right," Queen Kaoru nodded. "Stop talking, let's eat."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Aoi went back to her room.<p>

"Your highness, thank you for your rescue, but I'm afraid that Kuonji and Luna may do anything to get us back."

"Stop worrying, they won't. I made a deal with them. Mikan is my son's fiancée, she has every right to live here. Also, I get hold of their weakness. They won't do anything. They just think you are here to marry my son and will stay here forever."

"That means this is not the case?"

"The minister's daughter is really clever. Well, there is something that they don't know. Have you heard of the tale of Alice Land?"

The tale of Alice Land was known to every people on this land. This land was created by 5 magicians which was then inhabited by many other magicians. Those five magicians later became the first kings or queens of the five kingdoms on this land. I was a descendant from one of the five magicians.

"Yes, I do."

"Finally, Mikan knows something," Hotaru said in a surprised voice.

"Hey, Hotaru, I am not an idiot." I shot her a look.

"I believe you know the basic version of the tale," the Queen pointed out.

"Basic version?"

"That's right, there is something that only the royal family or to be exact, the ruler of the kingdom knows. Each ruler of the five kingdoms is the owner of a treasure that is passed down from the first king or queen."

"Treasure?"

"When the five treasures meet, the five owners can make a wish or a command that benefits the land. That means if we persuade the other royal families to take out their treasures and we use it together, we can drive Luna and Kuonji out of this land."

"And Kuonji and Luna don't know about this?"

"They may know about the treasure but not its power. There is a myth that says the treasure gives its holder the right to rule the kingdom and only someone with royal bloodline can own it. That's the reason why they don't kill Mikan. As long as Mikan is alive, they can control Mikan, the heir of the treasure, and rule the kingdom. But, if Mikan is dead, the treasure will find its own owner, not necessary of royal bloodline if people with the royal bloodline are all gone. That person has the right to demand for the throne and kingdom."

"That's why they locked her up instead of killing her. They will be happy as long as she is alive, so they agree with your demand. Why are they not afraid that the other kingdoms would join force to help Mikan drive them out, now that Mikan , the rightful heir to the kingdom, is here?"

"They won't, they are all afraid," Natsume who was silent all along said. Both the Queen and the prince had a sad look on their face.

"When the rulers of all other kingdoms first heard of the news that your parents were ki… gone, we decided to join forces and drive them out. But, they were faster. One day when Natsume and Aoi were out in the garden, there was an abnormally strong wind, Aoi can no longer see after that incident."

"That wind was intended for me, but I went into the castle to get something, leaving her there. Their threat succeeded, every ruler was afraid after that and they turned a blind eye to what Kuonji and Luna have done to the royal family as well as the citizens."

"We still won't be able to succeed this time if they don't help us."

"They will help us. It is up to you to persuade them."

"Even if we have Mikan here, they won't help us if they are afraid of Kuonji's threats…" Hotaru trailed off as the Queen gestured her to come near her.

"I will tell you this since you are a clever girl and I believe this will make things easier for you. It is better for this to be kept a secret though, even my son don't know this."

Queen Kaoru whispered something in her ears and Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Why… How did you find this out?"

"I can see memories of any living being. That's my power."

In this land, it was normal for someone to have a power or magic since we were all descendants of magicians. Members of the royal family must have a specific power. For example, Fire Kingdom was named this way because the royal family can control fire. However, no one knows the power of the royal family of the Yukihira Kingdom, just the King and Queen themselves. Even I, the princess, will only get to know it on the day of my coronation.

"But, isn't your power the ability to control fire?" I asked.

"I am an exception." The Queen smiled mysteriously. "It's now up to you to persuade them. It's been a long day for all of you, take a rest. It will be an even longer day for you tomorrow." She smiled and walked away with her husband.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That means she wants us to start our quest of visiting other kingdoms tomorrow," Hotaru answered. "She is really efficient."

"That devil. She wants me to go as well," Natsume muttered under his breath and stomped away.

"Wait, does that mean I have to go on a journey with that rude prince?"

"Think about that yourself, idiot. I am tired." Hotaru walked away.

Why did I have a bad feeling again?

* * *

><p>The prince and princess, as well as the prime minister's daughter, set out on their quest before the sun rose the next morning. Their first stop was the kingdom next to Fire Kingdom-Animal Kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's a really long chapter because of all those information. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Animal Kingdom

The group set off, with the blessing of Queen Kaoru, before dawn the next morning to Animal Kingdom which was next to Fire Kingdom. The princess, who didn't have any skills on riding, rode with the prince. Thus, their quest began…

"Stop moving or I will throw you off," Natsume said annoying.

"But I'm not feeling comfortable sitting this way."

"You think I'm very comfortable?" He glared at me.

After some many years being locked up in a tower, I couldn't even fully appreciate the blue sky above me, with this prince nagging next to me.

"Hotaru, I want to ride with you." I turned to her and pouted.

"However, I don't want to."

"How much longer do we need to go? I don't like riding especially with this prince."

"I will really throw you off," Natsume threatened. "We will reach the castle this afternoon."

We had been on the road for the last few days. Hearing this news really cheered me up that meant I didn't have to face this annoying prince very soon.

* * *

><p>"Stop, don't throw me of… ah!" Natsume threw me off without waiting me to finish the line. "I said I could get off myself. It hurts." I rubbed my back.<p>

"I don't have duty to follow your words, follow me." He stomped into the palace ground like he owned this place. The soldiers really recognized him and came out to greet him.

"Natsume, why didn't you tell me you're coming?" someone with blond hair shouted as he ran towards us.

"Ruka." Natusme waved his hand briefly at Ruka.

"Why do you come? Wow, you have friends with you this time?"

"They are not my friends. Is King Narumi here? Let's talk inside."

"Well it may not be a good time. My father is quite busy. The King of M Kingdom and his personnel are staying here at the moment, for a business deal. Who are they anyway?"

"Let's talk in your room."

"You're being so secretive. Please follow me."

Ruka seemed to be the prince of this kingdom. He was so polite and gentlemanly. This was how a prince should behave unlike that prince who threw a princess down from a horse.

* * *

><p>"Well, Natsume, please introduce me to your friends here."<p>

"As I've told you, they are not my friend," Natsume gave a sideway glance to both Mikan and Hotaru. "Ruka, you should keep this a secret. I'm very serious."

"I give my words," Ruka said seriously and looked Natsume in the eye.

"This is Princess Mikan of Yukihira Kingdom and Lady Hotaru."

"Yukihira Kingdom? Isn't the princess locked up in a tower?"

"I rescued them from the tower on Mother's command."

"How… There will be retribution from them, we can't risk that. Who knows what they would do…" Ruka ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't Queen Kaoru speak with us or other first?"

"You know Mother. I have no choice."

"Then why did you bring the princess here?" Ruka sneaked us a glance and back at Natsume.

"Prince Ruka, sorry for interrupting, we are here for an important and secretive mission. Please excuse us for not being able to disclose anything to you before an audience with the King, your father. Could you please arrange it for us?" Hotaru spoke up next to me.

"Why… why should I?"

"I'm sure your Kingdom does not want to suffer from any further threats from Luna and Kuonji. This is the time to get rid of them, once and for all," Hotari said in an icy tone and looked straightly into Prince Ruka's eyes.

"It's true that we don't want to be threatened by them anymore, but you still can't …I…" he trailed off. "This is not a good time for you to be here. The King from M Kingdom is here."

"That will be great, right? We can persuade two kings at once," I pointed out.

"No, Mikan." Hotaru shook her head and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Idiot princess, didn't you hear what Mother told us before we left?"

"Eh? I'm sorry…" My voice trailed away. "I'm focused with the sky at that time since I haven't really seen the sky for a long… I'm sorry."

"Queen Kaoru said we should go to the three other kingdoms, but not the M Kingdom."

"Because we are not sure which side the King is on. This will be a problem for us once we have persuaded the other three."

"Queen Kaoru is right. He is a bit shady. You shouldn't stay here right now. What if he sees you? You guys still haven't convinced me, but I will give you a chance when the King has left. I will tell Father about it."

"Thank you, Ruka." Natsume put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's what friends are for. Now, please go. Before matter goes out of hand."

Natsume nodded. "We will find a hotel in the town."

"Oh, today is the day of the festival. You will find a lot of people in the town."

"Festival? You mean the one I read in books. I haven't been to one before. Can we go? Hotaru? Natsume?"

Hotaru sighed, "You are a princess. How can you go roaming the town? What if someone wants to hurt you?"

"No matter how stupid you are, you are still the princess of Yukihira Kingdom. Mother asked me to protect you, so you can't go to such a place. Do you want me to get into trouble?" He stared at me.

"But… but…"

"But what?" he demanded. "Stop stuttering."

"But why would people in Animal Kingdom know I'm the princess? I have been locked up for almost my entire life. People in my kingdom wouldn't even know I'm their princess."

Hotaru chuckled. "You are really smart when it comes to play. Hey, Prince Natsume, what do you think? I'm fine with her going to the festival."

"You're sure no one will recognize her?"

"No one has seen Princess Mikan since she was 9 and that was 7 years ago. Luna and Kuonji didn't even bother to come to see us in the past 7 years. What do you think?"

"I think you are being over worried. Based on what I've heard from these two ladies, no one will recognize them."

"That's right. You even mistook me as a servant."

"That's because you look nothing like a princess."

"Hey! What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Think about it yourself. I will go find a hotel for the night. I will meet you at the clock tower at 6. You know how to protect yourself?"

"Yes," said Hotaru, "I have this." She took out a machine that looked like a gun, but much larger.

"Where, where did you get that?"

Natsume and Ruka took a step back.

Hotaru brandished her weapon and smiled contentedly, "I made it with the materials Queen Kaoru gave me."

"You made this? Hotaru, you are marvelous. How come you know this much? You stay with me in the tower the whole time with no one to teach us anything!" I exclaimed.

"That's my magic," Hotaru said proudly.

"I'm sure Lady Hotaru can protect Princess Mikan with this," Ruka said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The festival began with the beginning of a new chapter in this fairytale and the meeting of someone unexpected.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter. Who do you think will they meet? Who is the King of M Kingdom? What does M stand for?<strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

**(I will post the next chapter with more reviews or followers.)**


End file.
